He Bullies You Because? Shower Love
by OnyxNoches
Summary: For my lovely and loyal reviewers, you asked me to write the love scene for He Bullies You Because?, and, after a long time of procrastination, it is finally finished. It could just be random sex for new readers though.


**Well, you asked and you have received. Writing this was so fucking embarrassing, and I've had a lot of coursework and exams at school to study for, that's why it took so long to write. This is my first lemon, so go easy on me. My two friends helped me out by reading this as it was being written to critique me. For any new readers; these are the M-rated scenes from my story "He Bullies You Because?" But they can also just be random smut. Enjoy! FYI, they just returned from gym class in this one.**

~Shower Scene~

Both boys walked out of the showers at almost the exact same time a few minutes later. The thing was, there was no guarantee that your normal clothes wouldn't get wet if you took them into the shower stall, so no student ever did. All Tweek and Craig were wearing were their towels wrapped around their waist, tightly in Tweek's case as he was paranoid about it falling off.

Craig took one look at Tweek who smiled back at the black-haired boy innocently, and that was all it took for him to finally snap. He covered the distance between then in a few strides and pushed Tweek against the wall behind him, gently this time though. Tweek however, thought that Craig had been acting all this time, that Craig was only pretending to be his friend, so he closed his eyes and waited for the punches to rain down upon him. His eyes opened a second later though. What he hadn't expected was for Craig's lips to crash against his own, that was for sure.

Tweek was frozen in shock. Craig Tucker, the apathetic teenager who had bullied and ridiculed him for years, his recently turned friend, was kissing him. With a lot of force and passion behind it too.

When Craig noticed that Tweek wasn't kissing back, he growled against the blond's mouth and tried to pry apart the coffee addict's lips with his own tongue. When the wet appendage ran across Tweek's lips, he gasped, giving Craig the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the blond's mouth.

~Tweek's Point Of View~

HOLY SHIT! Why is Craig doing this?! I thought he hated me! Why does this not feel weird for me? Aren't guys meant to do this with girls instead? Isn't Craig straight? Oh my Jesus Christ, what is he doing?!

~Normal Point Of View~

Craig's right hand had wandered down from beside the blond's head down onto his ass through his towel and groped, causing another gasp from the blond. Due to the fact that Tweek wasn't trying to push Craig away, he took it as a sign that Tweek didn't hate him, or what he was doing and brought his other hand to rest on Tweek's hip.

Tweek, though still thoroughly confused, couldn't deny that he kind of liked this and his eyes slowly slid shut, and his thin, bruised arms came up to wrap around Craig's neck as he slowly kissed back.

Eventually, the two teenagers had to break apart for breath, before their mouths returned to their previous positions: suctioned together. Craig knew that soon enough, the two would be interrupted by the other students returning from class, so he grabbed Tweek's hips and lifted, the blond's lower limbs wrapping around the grey-eyed teen's hips on reflex, while his arms were still wrapped around the grey-eyed teen's shoulders, causing their members to brush against their own towels and each other, giving much wanted friction.

Both teens' eyes widened and they groaned at the contact. Craig quickly walked them over to Tweek's shower stall and walked through the change part into the tiled section, the blond locking both of the doors behind them with one of his arms from his position facing behind. Craig walked towards the wall of the shower cubicle and pressed Tweek's back to the tiles as he started the shower.

Both teens hissed as cold water came out initially, but it soon warmed, not helping their already flushed skin at all. Their tongues continued in their battle, Craig winning overall as he continued to map out the blond's orifice as the water poured down over them.

Tweek's fingers were currently tangling themselves into Craig's drenched hair, so when the smoker gripped the blond's bare backside again, he gave a short tug to the black locks in surprise. Craig moaned and continued kneading the soft, milky white flesh of his blond's behind. Yes, his, he decided. That was the right term to use, especially now.

In the back of their minds, both teens could hear conversations leaking through the door as more and more of their classmates returned to the changing room to take their own showers. No one paid attention to the fact that only one shower was in use when two teens had left gym early and were both meant to be in here, while neither was in sight. The only one who noticed was Kenny and he grinned lecherously, but it's Kenny, and he more or less had a sex-sense, so he wasn't going to interrupt them, lest he wanted a future cock-block from Craig.

When everyone started to quiet down and the sound of more showers running could be heard, Craig whispered in Tweek's ear. "We're going to have to be quiet, OK, Tweek?" The blond shivered and nodded into the black-haired teen's shoulder, gasping for air.

Craig grinned and carefully lowered the blond down again until he was standing, albeit shakily, on his own two feet. Tweek was slightly confused; he had never been involved in something like this, so did not know what to do when Craig rubbed three of his fingers against the green-eyed boy's bottom lip.

His eyes must have conveyed his confusion, because Craig whispered in his ear again, stooping down slightly to reach the blond's smaller height. "Suck them." He stated bluntly. Tweek, still none the wiser as to why he had to follow the instruction, gingerly took the offered fingers and started sucking on each one individually.

Craig groaned, wondering how someone so inexperienced and innocent could appear so seductive and entrancing at the same time. He also wondered what else Tweek's talented mouth could be used for. His mind racing with these thoughts, Craig removed his fingers from the innocent teen's mouth when he thought them properly lubricated. Tweek looked up at Craig, half-curious, half-nervous.

"I promise that this won't hurt too much, OK?" Tweek blinked, wondering what Craig could mean by hurting him, and how could he hurt him in their position anyway? Suddenly, Tweek felt a slight breeze, then water running down his thighs that were previously covered with his soaking wet towel.

He yelped in surprise and attempted to cover his private area with both of his hands when he had removed them from around Craig's neck, when the black-haired male stopped him and grabbed the blond's wrists with one of his hands and pressed them to the tiled wall behind Tweek, above the blond's head.

Craig licked the shell of the blond's ear and told him "I won't do anything you don't want me to, alright? Just be patient." The coffee addict spotted his forgotten towel on the floor and gulped in apprehension.

The grey-eyed ten pressed his pre-lubricated fingers to Tweek's twitching hole. The green-eyed teen squeaked and twitched as one of his 'friend's' fingers, specifically, the middle, entered him from behind. He moaned in discomfort at the intrusion and his eyes scrunched closed.

Craig groaned in Tweek's ear at the hot tightness surrounding his favourite finger. His eyes looked down and spotted the other teen's weeping member, standing at attention, even though they had barely done anything yet. "Guess Tweek is just too innocent for foreplay." The smoker contemplated.

Craig licked the blond's collar bone as he added his pointer finger to join his middle in the coffee addict's hot ass to continue stretching apart the slick walls, while said addict moaned and yelped, his eyes beginning to tear up. These noises were what was arousing Craig, and he craved more.

He continued to finger-fuck his friend while he licked the blond's skin. "Another thing about him that tastes like coffee." The black-haired male thought idly. As his two fingers removed themselves from Tweek's entrance to proceed their continuous vertical movements, he added the third and final finger and also crashed his lips against Tweek's own as the blond cried out in pain at being stretched as streams of hot tears ran down his cheeks.

Craig whispered mindless comforting words into the smaller teen's ears, telling him it would be alright soon, as he kept moving his fingers, searching for that one spot that would make the blond feel better. His pointer finger brushed against something inside Tweek and the teen's eyes widened as he nearly screamed out in pleasure.

Craig smirked and mentally rejoiced "I found it." He spoke quietly to the blond. Tweek, face red and some saliva leaking from the side of his mouth shakily asked "W-w-what w-was _t-that_?!"

Craig licked Tweek's ear again and asked "Aren't you meant to be good at Biology? We're both in advanced science, but you don't know what a prostate is? You really are too innocent for your own good, Coffee Bean." He punctuated this statement with a firm prod at said mentioned sensitive area inside Tweek and the poor blond nearly fell to the floor from the immense pleasure he felt.

Saliva ran from the coffee addict's mouth as his back entrance was repeatedly abused. He still felt a slight sting in his rear but he was more focused on the pleasure that the black-haired male was giving him. His fingers clutched at Craig's hair and yanked as if it was his own as he whispered "P-p-please C-Craig... M-m-more..."

Craig grinned and asked "More of what, Tweekers... This?" Craig had given the hardest stab yet into Tweek's blissful spot. Tweek screamed in ecstasy, putting all he had attempted to hide in a large torrent of tears. Unfortunately, Craig had felt a bit of friction on his fingers when he removed them from the blond's hole, and he remembered that Tweek still was not properly lubricated. He had a good idea suddenly.

He said to Tweek "You trust me, don't you?" The blond could only nod in response. Craig continued "Then get on your knees for me." Tweek didn't have the energy to disagree and did as he was told, staring up into grey eyes, still confused about the black-haired male's motives.

"W-w-w-what do you want me to d-d-do?" Twee asked breathlessly. Craig smirked and replied "Do you know the song "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne and T-Pain?" If possible, Tweek coloured further while he nodded. Craig's eyes shone with amusement as he told Tweek "Then lick me like a lollipop."

Tweek's lips quivered and he finally looked at the towel covering Craig, seeing the giant 'tent' that this 'lollipop' caused. Tweek gulped and his fingers gingerly clutched at the edge of Craig's towel. The pale digits quivered and Tweek's eyes snapped shut as he nearly ripped the towel away from Craig's hips. The grey-eyed teen hissed at the sudden chill of the air, and then he noticed Tweek shaking with nerves, his eyes clenched shut in fear. He felt some pity for the blond and gently grasped his pale cheeks with both hands and rubbed small circles into the coffee addict's jaw, meant to relax the trembling teen.

Tweek tentatively opened his eyes and realised that he was eyelevel with Craig's member. He looked up into Craig's dark, stormy eyes, dark with lust and gulped once before cautiously licking the tip. Craig gasped but continued to encourage the blond by fleeting touches to his cheeks and running his fingers through the fluffy tufts of hair.

Tweek thought that he must be torturing Craig by the slow pace that he was licking at. He didn't want to disappoint Craig, especially not now. The green-eyed teen plucked up every strand of courage in his body and quickly wrapped his mouth around Craig's length and started sucking at a much faster speed.

Craig was in heaven. How had he restrained himself from the blond for so many years? He nearly cried in joy when Tweek suddenly tried to deep-throat him.

~Craig's Point Of View~

If he keeps this up, I'll cum in his mouth. I don't want that happening because it might scare him off, besides, I want to fill up that tight, hot little hole of his.

~Normal Point Of View~

Craig gently pulled on Tweek's locks, silently telling him to back up. When the blond did as such, eyes clouded with lust and confusion, Craig bent down to whisper in his ear. "I want to be inside you, **now**." The coffee addict quivered and nodded shakily rising to his feet in front of the black-haired male.

"Back against the wall, if you please." Craig murmured against the skin of the green-eyed teen's neck. The insomniac moved back until he was against the wall as asked, eyes clouded as if in a trance.

The black-haired male pressed against the other, one hand wrapped around his member as he guided it to Tweek's twitching hole. The blond gasped when he felt the tip press in and started to writhe in pain as it pressed further into him, tears dripping from his eyes and mingling with the hot water from the shower.

"Shhhh." Craig whispered into the blond's neck and gave one quick thrust so that he was completely inside the blond. "A-a-a-ah! I-it h-h-hurts, C-Craig!" The blond cried quietly, fingers digging into the other's skin to get a grip on something.

"I know, love. Just bare with it for a while. I promise it will get better eventually." Tweek heard the black-haired male's comforting words, but only concentrated on the first three, eyes so wide they looked like they would pop, tears streaming down his cheeks to mix with the warm water of the shower.

"'Love'? Y-y-you l-l-love m-me?" He asked sceptically. Craig realised what he had said, but couldn't bring himself to deny it when he saw the look of hope and disbelief in the blond's eyes. "Yes; I love you." He replied.

This settled it for Tweek. He hooked his right leg around Craig's hips and hoisted himself up, wrapping the other leg around the grey-eyed teen's hips for support as he tugged the black locks on his head closer so that they could continue where they left off.

When Tweek reattached his lips to his own, Craig's reserves for self control went straight out the window, giving way to new waves of lust and love. "I'm going to take this as an 'I love you too', you know that, right?" Craig managed to say in between thrusts.

The blond whispered "A-alright then." Suddenly, Tweek felt the black-haired teen's member stab into his sweet spot. He just barely avoided a full out scream by burying his face into Craig's right shoulder.

The smoker grinned again and thrust even harder at the desired angle. "Looks like I've got it again. Want me to fuck you until you can't stand?" Tweek could only gasp in response as Craig didn't wait for him to reply before slamming into the blond again.

The grey-eyed teen looked between himself and the coffee-lover, down at the blond's ignored erection, straining and looking fit to burst. 'I think I'll leave that be. I want my little Coffee Bean to cum just by me being in his hot, tight ass.'

Suddenly, Tweek reconnected their mouths together as he screamed, his release streaming up between himself and Craig to rest on their chests and stomachs. The tightening around Craig was too much, and he exploded inside his lover, hiding a groan inside the blond's mouth just as he had used his own to mask the scream.

They calmed down from their high and Tweek removed his hips from around Craig's waist, using the tiled wall to brace himself, lest he fall. Craig slid out of Tweek, the blond groaned when he felt the thick white liquid spill out from his hole from the motion of Craig removing himself. They were silent for a few moments, heavily breathing and just stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Craig, having no sense of embarrassment, took his large hands and placed them on Tweek's petit, and slightly curvy, hips and pressed his forehead into the blond's as they shared another kiss, but not rushed and feverish like the others had been. No, this one was unhurried, content and loving. He then reached behind the insomniac to turn off the water to the shower.

The black-haired male snickered and rested his head into the crook of the coffee-lover's neck while he said "We must both look like prunes. How long were we in here?"Tweek giggled breathlessly as well, then replied "I-I don't k-know. Did you hear t-the bell r-ring?"

Reality returned to them. "Shit." Craig muttered as he picked up their forgotten, soaked towels from the floor, handed Tweek his own, and stood up straight. He tied the towel around his waist and cautiously unlocked both of the doors to look out into the change rooms.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw no one and they wandered over to their change areas, Tweek limping slightly from the sting in his rear. They both froze then groaned when they saw and had read the note that was placed upon Craig's gym bag.

_Hey, you guys! Having a bit of 'fun' I take it? Anyway, I know that you'll both probably be late for next class, So I'll cover for you by saying that Tweek fainted and you took him to the nurse's or something. You guys are just lucky no one could hear you. See ya! Love, Kenny._

_P.S, Get in there Craig! (X_

"Fuck you, McCormick." Craig muttered. They both proceeded to get dressed and they walked out of the changing rooms. They looked at the large wall clock, seeing that they had another minute or two until they had to be in their music class.

They glanced at each other out of their eyes and Tweek blushed as Craig intertwined their pinky fingers. The grey-eyed ten grinned as the blond smiled shyly, both thinking the same thing as they walked towards their lockers. Thank God that we can be together now." And in Craig's case, he added onto the end "And for high-power, loud showers."

**It's fanfiction, I don't OWN South Park. If you want me to, I'll write the scene from Tweek's bedroom as M-rated too, but only if I get a lot of requests for it and heck knows when I'll get the time. Review please!**


End file.
